Adam Johnson
Adam Johnson D. O. B: 'March 25, 1998 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: O'dessa, Texas '''Occupation: Nemesis Ace-in-the-Pocket, Perpetual Bully Power (If DNA Alternate): Telepathic Mutation ***Specialties: Persuasion, Collective Consciousness, Psionic Attack, Possession & Famisamplus Personality A true spoiled brat, Adam uses his powers to force his will on everyone around him. He respects no one and is very much a bully toward even those far older than himself. Yet he is immature, which makes him easily distracted and manipulated by his selfish desire. History Adam was the product of a love affair between Charlotte and Joseph Johnson. Joseph liked her money, among other things, but almost bailed when he found out she was pregnant. He would have if not for a high price payoff by Adam's grandfather, Damien. That 1.2 million dollars kept Joseph around for eight years, when Charlotte was killed in a car accident and Joseph was given full custody of Adam. Damien refused to give Joseph more money"and took off to the Virgin Islands to try to force Joseph to become a father. Adam, having grown up in a life of luxury, was spoiled like his mother had been and therefore was just as annoying. However, stricken by the grief of losing his mother so suddenly, Adam resented his father, and rather than try to be closer to him (which to Joseph's credit he attempted for a long while), Adam became much more bratty than he had ever been. In 2008, he discovered his uncanny ability to read minds and cause pain should he feel the need. He didn't know what it was or how he was doing it, but he was doing it all the same. Later in the year, he overheard his father talking to a young man while they were in New York. Joseph called him 'son'. Saddened by this, Adam probed their minds, and discovered a place in Texas called 'The Hideout', along with the fact Joseph had not only one secret but many. Struck by the sheer stupidity of what the place was called, he decided to go there by himself, stealing rides by manipulating people and demanding what he wanted. Adam has not looked for his father since being on the road. Instead, he used his powers to make him richer, supporting his crazy McDonald's habits and living in motels, hotels or even a stranger's house for a little while until he bored of them. Being on the road gave Adam time to discover even more about his abilities and he knows how to push thoughts and actions on others. He think himselfs a little god-like, and thus far has met no one to prove to him differently. Yomin Breise recognized his talents and came to him wheere he was living at the Hideout. He offered Adam a place with Nemesis and Adam discovered some small amount of respect for the Aplha Supremeist. He joined Nemesis and goes on missions Yomin specifically requests of him. He once lived in the old Odessa Hideout with other Special teens where he terrorized them in his own personal manner. Now he is staying at a "safe house" set up by Yomin where he is "babysitting" Izumi Suzuki, the sister of Rei Suzuki, a Speical Yomin is yet manipulating to his cause. Miscellaneous Adam is the younger brother of two vigilante heroes, David Johnson (Mastermind) and Jim Johnson (Firewall). Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis